User talk:Star9999
Welcome Hi, welcome to You and yourself Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pucktana88's fanfic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pucktana88 (Talk) 15:09, June 26, 2011 Heeeeeeeeeeeeey girl, glad to see you've got your Brittany Goldie page set up, you're defo gonna be in chapter 2 of the fanfic. If you hadn't already read the first one, here you go, chapter one. Enjoy and don't forget to make a page for yourself. LOVE YA!!! Lucy Sauls 17:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter two!! Heyy little miss britt =D Here's chapter two Love ya!! --[[User:Pucktana88|'Alice Verdura']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'C'mon Nasty Cathy let's see if we can find you some live spiders to eat']] 19:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I want to keep it the four of us too courtz --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 11:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool but if we were to get new members it would've been ages ago and we've already made like a quajillion pix --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah x) Thought of new ideas for pix, hellcats and pretty little liars :D For Hellcats Heather is Alice and I'm Marti For PLL Heather is Hanna, I'm Alison and Cora wants to be Spencer Take your pic for both of them and I'll make a pic --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 17:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Aria or Emily? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 17:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 18:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's an AWESOME idea --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 20:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Of course honey just try stopping me from helpin --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 20:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Love you more... (uh oh I've started off) Cuz I thought I couldn't want you more than I did before but everyday i love you a little bit more and more... I love you and more... I love you more (Proud JLS-ster) --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 20:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh myyyyyyyyyyy god I love Nathan from the wanted but I love my lovely Aston more and I love Boo Boo Stewart too proud JLS-ster and twihard --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 20:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I like Nicole Scherzinger but I absolutely looove Ke$ha --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) How can you hate Adele? I also just love Nadine Coyle! She's my makeup buddy and her music is amazing --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Well heather likes Kimberly and Cora likes I think it's nicola Like this pic? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks love you too :P --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 22:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Made the Pretty Little Liars pix Cora changed her mind and now she is Aria --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 02:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks doll --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 19:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Brittz --[[User: Cora90|'Oranges are my favourite animal :)']] 17:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No, actually I have to go now bye sweetie thanks for everything :'( --[[User: Cora90|'''Oranges are my favourite animal :)]] 18:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC)' Heyyy babe, The Cora90 Memorial Page Do mind writing a some words about Cora on the Girl Pack section? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 20:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Emmm well it is just you, Heather and I, I think we should make it the three of us. --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 19:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for a new member, who? Btw I'm gonna follow you on twitter, I'm Lucy_JLSster, so if you see that person following you it's me :) --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 19:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, she's in. Have you asked her? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Great :) --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 21:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What's lemonade mouth? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Proud Member of The Girl Pack']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Courtz, Cora, Heather and Lucy']] ' ' 15:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) We could do cucy with it. Both me and Heather hate Brigit Mendler so much and it wouldn't be fair to force her into that. So cucy is the way to go, I'll be Stella! <3 X --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 15:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I love it honey!! --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 15:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Amazing I just made a PLL girl pack pic and adding it to the page. --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 16:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it. Listen I felt bad you didn't get to be who you wanted be from Lemonade Mouth so I made this cucy pic xx --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 16:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) They're amazing! I added the cucy one to the page. --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 16:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ceather? --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 16:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Two words... I lovey!!! They're amazing. Gonna make loadsa girl pack, cucy and healu pictures and I'll make a ceather page! <3 X --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS''']] 13:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC)